randomeeveeserverfandomcom-20200215-history
Life Magic
Information Life magic is a very powerful healing magic, with good defensive magic, but weak offence. Life magic is the only magic that can bring recently dead pokemon to life. But, they can only heal them before the pokemon has been dead for less than 2 irl days. Life magic users do this by using the life energy in every living or once living thing in the world to heal and create. When they heal, they have to take energy from the world. They can store excess life energy in them, but there is a defined limit on how much they can store, and if they drain all of their energy, they will die immediately. When a Life magic user dies, they explode in a spectacular display of sparkles, and are UNREVIVABLE. Life magic users are usually naturally creative as a result of their closeness with nature, and that creativity can manifest itself in different ways. Life magic also has a wide variety of ways the user can use it, be it for mainly offencive reasons or defensive reasons. There are two types of life magic users, normal life magic users, who simply can heal and manipulate life energy, and pure life magic users, who are purely made up of life energy, and are more powerful in healing abilities in general. There are a lot of normal life magic users, but only a handful of pure life magic users, since pure life magic can only be obtained by being revived by life magic as an egg. Normal life magic can be learned by anyone, but, it takes a very long time to build the skills up to be as powerful as pure life magic users. As in, 10 years of constant training at a minimum. A Normal life magic users can not be born, since life magic is a learnt trait. Pure life magic users don't seem to age. They can change how old they look freely, but this can take weeks to do, and they have to constantly take life energy from the world around them to continue to live. Life energy can be obtained by taking life from anything, but, plants and other things that are alive have more than objects that are not alive Usually, if life energy is taken from an living thing, they will slowly regain it back. If all the life energy is taken from a living thing, they will die. Normal and pure life magic users can both store life energy inside them, but pure life magic users can store much more. Both types can store more life energy upon evolution, but pure life magic users devolve when low on life energy. If a pure life magic user gets dangerously low, they will get sick, and, if they die, they become life energy themselves, and go back to the earth, in a pretty light show~ Life energy can be very versatile, and Life magic users can mold it into any of the 4 states of matter, Solid, liquid, gas, and plasma, depending on how tightly the user pulls the life energy together. This can be used for many purposes, including making light, making shields, making gaseous death traps, making health/healing potions, making objects, and making weapons. Before making objects and weapons, life magic users study how the object is shaped, so they can get the object to look and function correctly. It adds that life magic users with Elemental magic can combine life magic with their elemental magic to produce very deadly results, and that non elemental life magic users can also combine life magic with the elements to produce the same deadly results, temporarily, by absorbing elements such as fire, water, electricity, etc.” Life energy has great healing properties. Depending on how much life energy the user gives to the subject while healing, different things can happen. Life energy can speed up the process of healing, regenerate lost limbs and organs (If the user knows how the organs/ limbs look like inside and out, plus their function), and bring back mon who have recently died from death. If a mon has an obstruction in the wound, or a broken bone, the life magic user has to align the bone/remove the obstruction before healing, or else it will not heal right. Some things cannot be healed with life magic, like the common cold, flus, muscle strain, and cancer. Simple elemental magics can combine with life magic and make it stronger, but, other magics make the user's life magic weaker. A pure life magic user can revert into a normal life magic user if they have one or more magics that can clash with life magic, though, they'll still be stronger than normal life magic users. This all depends on the type of magic though. Very weak magics doesn't seem to have an effect on the user's life magic abilities. Sun magic and life magic are very similar, but a sun magic life magic user hasn't been recorded, thus the effects of combining the two are unknown as of now. The elemental magics that can combine with Life magic successfully are Fire Magic, Water Magic, Ice Magic, Lightning Magic, Dark Magic and Light Magic. The effect of combining Life magic with Dark/ Light magic is unknown. Category:Magic Category:Magic List